All I See
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: A few days after Lissa was crowned as the queen, Rose and Dimitri had a moment together after practice. Dimitri tells Rose what her father told him. Short and sweet. One-shot.


**One-shot :)  
><strong>

**This was made last year, but I never posted it... So here it is now, short and sweet. :)**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>All I See<strong>

**(RPOV)**

"Dimitri, wake up," I whispered into his ear.

We had fallen asleep in his room here in the court. Well, who could blame us? We just had a training session earlier, and it really worn us out. It had been so long since we had practiced and it really felt good to stretch and sweat again.

He looked so cute while he was sleeping. His hair that was longer for normal boys were all over the pillow under his head. His lips were slightly open and they looked so plump that I wanted to kiss them. He's just still so gorgeous just like when we were still in the academy.

He didn't budge, so I started trailing kisses from his from jaw down to his neck. I felt him smile and then he opened his eyes. His brown orbs were full of love and admiration, I felt like I was the most beautiful girl in the world with the way he looked at me. It was not like the red ones that he used to have which was really scary. I shivered at the thought. I know he wouldn't turn into that monster again, but my stomach still turns when I remember the moments when he was still a strigoi.

"Mmm…what time is it?" he asked groggily.

"It's one p.m," I answered and then I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He was running his fingers through my hair. It felt so good, so comforting. I smiled, suddenly feeling so relaxed. All the soreness in my body faded away with his touch.

"We missed lunch," he said softly.

"Hmm…let's just stay here," I demanded.

"I can't believe that you are refusing food. You've really changed," he said with humor and then he laughed.

"Nope, it's just that you're really bad for me. It's more important to be with you than to eat," I joked.

He just laughed softly and he continued his ministrations. I couldn't still believe that we were here after all the things that had happened to us. We'd been into so many situations that made me believe that we were really not meant to be together. First of all, he became a strigoi. When he was back into being a dhampir, he said that he didn't love me anymore. And then when I thought I would die. Oh God, we'd been through a lot. I could still remember when I was still dreaming to be with him like this. I never really thought that we would end up together in the end.

I really used to hate him before, because every day that we would have our training, he would always give me one of his Zen life lessons. It was just when he disappeared that I really appreciated those lessons. He had really thought me a lot, not just in fighting, but also in life. I really appreciated the times when he stood up for me when we were still in the academy. Even though I had done so many disappointments, he still believed in what I could do and he always gave me chances. Maybe if he was not there, I would not be where I was right now.

He was the best part of my life. Even though he was gone for awhile, he never left my heart. He was there and always there and even though he was away, he still had my heart. No one in this world could replace him in my heart because he was stuck there and he would never get out even if he wanted to (as if he would want to).

"Roza, do you want to know what your father told me during the night that Lissa was proclaimed to be the queen?" Dimitri asked lovingly.

I had been begging him to tell me the things that Abe told him that night, but he always refuses and then he changes the topic. And when I was stubborn enough, he would distract me with something that I could really not refuse. If I didn't really love him so much, I would have broken up with him already.

"Of course! Finally you are telling me. So what did Abe tell you? Any threats?" I said with a slight smile on my face.

I removed my head from his chest and then I went into a sitting position, which he did too.

"You would not really believe me when you hear it." He chuckled a bit.

"Just tell me what it is, and then I'll decide if I'll believe or not," I said, pretending an aggravated tone.

"He asked if we already did the deed," he said and then he laughed at the end.

I could feel my face heating up. My father just asked that to my boyfriend? How nice of him to do that.

"What did you say?" I asked shyly.

"I told him yes," he answered truthfully.

"And what did he say?" I asked anxiously.

I couldn't believe that I was acting like this. This was so out of character of me. It was so seldom that I got shy.

"He told me that I should marry you," he answered, suddenly his tone became serious.

"It's not like I would get pregnant," I snorted.

Dimitri didn't reply. Realization flooded over me when I had realized what I just said. I could still remember the time that mom told me that Dimitri and Tasha were going to be together. Was it possible that he really wanted a family? He knew that I could not give that to him…

"I…Dimitri—"

"No Roza, I will still love you even though we cannot have what Vasilisa and Christian could have…what the others could have. I will not deny it; it was once what I wanted, but not now. All I want is you," he told me compassionately.

I couldn't help it, I leaned to him and I kissed him with such passion and love. I could feel sparks flew as we kissed. It would never really get tired of it. If this was what I had to do all my life, then I'd never get bored. I was just about to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. He pulled me into his arms and he kissed my cheek before pulling something out of the pocket of his jeans.

I watched him as he took the small object from his pocket. It was a platinum ring with a single diamond on it. It was simple, but breathtaking.

"First of all, I'm not doing this because I'm afraid of your father. I'm doing this because I want to," he paused and then he laughed nervously. He continued, "It doesn't mean that you can't get pregnant with my child that I will not want to marry you anymore. There is nothing more that I want in my life than to be with you…forever. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" he asked with so much love.

I smiled at him. Tears were falling down my cheeks without warning. No words could describe how happy I was right now.

"Yes," I said happily.

"Yes! Yes, I would marry you," I repeated with more happiness and love in my voice.

He laughed and then he squeezed me into a hug. He took my hand and I watched him as he slipped the cold ring in my hot finger. When it was there already, I couldn't be happier. It was like it was perfectly made for me, the whiteness of the ring contrasted my tan skin and the diamond flickered in the moonlight. It was perfect, everything was just so perfect.

He used his finger to lift up my chin to meet his lips to mine. We shared a short soft and passionate kiss. It was just a simple gesture, but it showed the both of us how much we loved each other.

"I love you, Roza," he said lovingly.

"I love you too…Dimka," I said in the same tone, and he smiled brightly when he heard me say his Russian nickname.

I couldn't predict the future like Rhonda, but I knew…I just knew that starting from today, everything would be perfectly fine for us.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Care to leave a review? :)**

**If you also love Twilight, you could also read my other one-shot. It's called, "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" it's obvious that it was inspired by a song by The Script.**

**follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


End file.
